


Samsara

by zelion



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelion/pseuds/zelion
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 14





	Samsara

克劳德不知道自己在这停留了多久，这个纯白色的空间他是熟悉的，曾经经历过死亡的他来过这里，意识最后经由这回归现实。

他不记得自己是如何来到这里，可能在现实世界的他已经死了，意识才得以进入这个地方。对他而言生命已经是无所谓的东西，在自己将宿敌再次杀死后，曾经一起奋战过的人一个个死去，这段不算漫长的时光里，那个人没有再出现过，仿佛是真的沉眠在了他的记忆之中。

“你在回忆什么？” 身后突兀得出现一个人的声音，克劳德回头企图寻找声音的主人，然而他的身后只是一片空白，这个让他觉得熟悉的声音触动了一些他许久未想起的东西，那些曾经历过的最为痛苦的回忆本应该是永不褪色的，但是现在他只能在模糊的记忆中寻找并不明确的真相。

“萨菲罗斯……”克劳德叫出那人的名字，漫长的时光磨灭了他对大部分事情的记忆，只有这个名字仿佛根植在他的记忆之中。他记得他应该憎恨对方，但是现在他唯一记得的只是这个名字，和这个名字有关的记忆是一片混沌，他甚至想不起名字的主人究竟应该是什么样子。

“看样子你忘记了很多事情。” 克劳德身后被混沌包裹着的存在靠近他 “准备放弃仇恨和抵抗然后对主人献上你的虔诚了吗？我最成功的复制品。”

“我不记得了……” 跪在地上抱住脑袋的克劳德看向蹲在他面前却依然对他保持俯视的那个东西，“我要做的只是找到你，然后……”

“杀了我，对吗？”打断克劳德接下来的话语，类似萨菲罗斯的身影捏住克劳德的下颌逼迫对方和自己对视，克劳德能在虚无的迷雾中看到对方妖异一般的竖瞳，和魔晄一般颜色的眼瞳中映出自己迷茫和痛苦的神情，但是他依旧想不起萨菲罗斯应该是什么样子。

“想起来，属于我的人偶。”迷雾中的物体凑近克劳德，吻住对方微张的唇瓣。克劳德被动的接受了对方给予的吻，他的理智告诉他这些不该发生，但是他的身体却在接受，他的内心完全没有对对方的举动表示出抗拒或者厌恶，甚至在对方褪下他的裤子时顺从的躺下，并用双手勾住了存在于迷雾当中那个人的脖颈。

克劳德感到下身被东西侵入，那种感觉是他熟悉的，这不该存在于他的记忆当中才对，他从不记得有过这样的经历，但是他的身体在迎合并索取着，并为这种感觉的到来而兴奋。绵长的吻仿佛没有尽头，克劳德沉溺在这种被对方唇舌温柔触碰带来的快感中，他的理智不断的在提醒他应该拒绝这种事情继续进行下去，但是他的内心却只想沉溺在其中，不想放开，不想结束，不想克制深埋于理智之下却从未对外吐露过的真实情感。

从身体各处抽取而出的快感裹挟着原有的记忆汇聚到脑中，克劳德能感到对方的长发在亲吻的间隙拂过自己的脸和胸口，双腿环绕住的腰际耸动着带给自己以欢愉。随着积累的快感记忆在一点点复苏，自己身上那个人的映像变得愈加清晰起来。他的记忆当中出现一些从未注意过的东西，自己还是仰慕英雄的小兵时候的情形，和萨菲罗斯决战之后的心情，小时候的一些事情，reunion发生时候侍奉主人的情景……

“健忘的家伙。”萨菲罗斯的手抚上紧抱着自己的这个家伙的脸庞，在克劳德鬓边轻吻的唇瓣伴随着萦绕耳际的低语“该醒过来了，克劳德……”

伴随着被利刃贯穿的刺痛克劳德睁开眼睛，入目的景象是手持长刀贯穿了自己的萨菲罗斯。

赤红色的陨石从天上坠落，星球的大地四分五裂，周围是因为引力异常而悬浮在空中的碎片。克劳德能感受到空中坠落陨石和自己之间存在的联系，有一根无形的锁链在抽取自己体内的以太给魔法发动提供能量，这是魔石发动魔法时候才会出现的现象……为什么……

有什么东西从克劳德篡紧的手中掉落，他看清那是一颗同体漆黑的魔石，那颗唯一的，记载着能毁灭世界的魔法的魔石。

在孤身一人的未来迷失，被杰诺瓦控制，将星球毁灭的人……

“最后母亲还是达成了她的夙愿，通过你。”抽出贯穿克劳德的正宗，萨菲罗斯拦腰撑住即将跪倒的克劳德“即便你最后也会随着星球一起死去，你这个失败品。”

克劳德无力的靠在对方怀里，现在已经没有什么可以阻止杰诺瓦的计划了，而导致了这场灾祸的人却是本该保护一切的他。到最后他也没能拯救得了星球，拯救哪怕任何人，包括他自己……

“你的死亡终将导致我的存在一同被终结，克劳德……”俯身搂紧怀里气息逐渐减弱的人，萨菲罗斯附在对方耳边说到“我不会消失，也不会让你死去。”

陨石和与其对抗的生命之泉带来的能量在萨菲罗斯身后汇聚，这是克劳德在陷入黑暗之际前最后看到的的景象。在彻底失去意识之前，他仿佛听到萨菲罗斯最后对他说“一切都还来得及。”


End file.
